Pizza
by Tupsi
Summary: Tanto Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai se miraron extrañados. ¿El Apocalipsis había llegado? No había explicación alguna del porque Naruto había cambiado su obsesión por el ramen a la pizza de peperoni.


**Título: **Pizza

**Pareja: **Naruto y Hinata.

**Rated: **K

**Resumen: **Tanto Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai se miraron extrañados. ¿El Apocalipsis había llegado? No había explicación alguna del porque Naruto había cambiado su obsesión por el ramen a la pizza de peperoni.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pizza**

[Capítulo único]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok, todo era raro.

Sasuke dejó de jugar con el control del X-BOX 360 que el dobe poseía para mirar extraño al rubio que no dejaba de hablar por teléfono, pidiendo una… ¿Pizza?

¿Desde cuándo al dobe le gustaba la pizza teniendo en su lacena miles de envases sin abrir de ramen instantáneo? Algo malo andaba con ese rubio.

— Oh si, y una peperoni por favor –siguió hablando Naruto, metido en su mundo, ignorando por completo las miradas llenas de recelo y confusión de sus amigos —. Aja, a la misma dirección de siempre –sonrió traviesamente —. Gracias.

El rubio de bigotes, muy similares al de un zorro, dejó su teléfono en su lugar y se giró sin borrar su sonrisa, llegando hasta un espejo que poseía, arreglándose el cuello.

Sasuke en compañía de Shikamaru no dejaban de ver extrañado al rubio.

O era su imaginación o el rubio se había duchado y perfumado sin razón alguna.

Todo era tan extraño.

— ¿Qué le estará pasando? ¿Acaso los golpes de Sakura le habrán afectado? –se puso a formular miles de preguntas el castaño Inuzuka, comiendo una bolsa de Doritos sin dejar de mirar, también extrañado, al rubio.

Tanto Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai se miraron extrañados. ¿El Apocalipsis había llegado? No había explicación alguna del porque Naruto había cambiado su obsesión por el ramen a la pizza de peperoni.

— Tal vez –contesto Sai, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar la televisión en donde Sasuke como Shikamaru se encontraban jugando.

Naruto los había invitado con la tonta excusa de pasar un comienzo de semana divertido, sin nada de novias (lo decía por Shikamaru y Sasuke) ni nada de temas de la universidad. Solamente puros hombres jugando al X-BOX 360 y tomando refresco ya que a Naruto se le olvido comprar alcohol.

¿Muy masculino, verdad?

En fin, la cosa era que el Uzumaki actuaba raro. Y no, no solamente esa vez. En la mayoría de las veces que habían asistido a su departamento, en lugar de ver paquetes de ramen esparcidos por el suelo del departamento del rubio solamente encontraban cajas de pizza, con toda la pizza incluida.

Es que era completamente extraño que Naruto pidiese hasta 6 pizzas y no comiese ni una sola rebanada. Choji hasta lloró de felicidad cuando Naruto le dio como 10 cajas de pizza; hawaiana, de peperoni, de champiñones, de queso… de toda clase de pizza existente para el mundo era lo que Naruto pedía a la Dominós que se encontraba a tan solo 3 cuadras de su casa.

Además, era mega raro para Sasuke que Naruto no luciera tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡Oh si! Tan Naruto.

Es que… ver al Uzumaki vestido decentemente, por decirlo asi, era algo en particular y completamente raro de ver, como un fenómeno, sin contar claro con esa sonrisa bobalicona que traía en su rostro.

¿Qué pasaba?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que Naruto, literalmente, corriera en llamas hasta la puerta, usando como obstáculo de salto la cabeza de Sasuke, el cual gruñó molesto.

Naruto llegó hasta la puerta y todos pudieron comprender el por qué Naruto pedía muchas pizzas casi todos los Viernes y fines de semana.

¡Claro! Todos rodaron los ojos fastidiados al comprenderlo al fin.

Naruto pedía todas esas pizzas, que al final no comía nada, por una sencilla razón.

La repartidora.

— Hola, Hinata-chan –Naruto saludó con una gran sonrisa a la chica de ojos aperlados y lindo cabello azul, la cual portaba una cachucha con el icono de las pizzas de Dominós.

— Hola, Naruto-kun –saludó ella con una tenue sonrisa y un sonrojo predominando en sus mejillas —. Aquí está tu pizza.

Le entregó la caja que contenía la pizza caliente, con el aroma de peperoni en ella. Naruto solamente sonrió en verla nuevamente.

Si el Dominós se encontraba a tan solo 3 cuadras de su casa, incluso él podría ir caminando y comprar las pizzas.

Sin embargo, la situación era que a él **no **le gustaba la pizza.

Oh no, lo que a Naruto le gustaba mucho era la linda repartidora de la cual entre sus breves conversaciones le había interesado mucho.

Si bien, estaba gastando de más, incluso más que cuanto compraba ramen todos los días, pero con solo ver la sonrisa asi de limpia y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata todo valía la pena.

— Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan –le dijo, dejando la pizza a un lado.

Saco su billetera y levantó la mirada a Hinata, preguntando por el precio en silencio, Hinata leyendo las facciones de Naruto le dijo:

— Son 37 yenes –le dijo.

Naruto sonrió una vez más, sin ser visto por Hinata.

— Diablos, no tengo el dinero suficiente. Ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que lo deje en algún lado de la casa. ¿Podrás esperarme?

— Ah… atashi…

— Vamos, no muerdo.

Todos los presentes alzaron una ceja, hasta Sabaku no Gaara al ver a la singular parejita.

Desde ese momento Sasuke supo que Naruto no era tanto tonto como pensaba, sobre todo al ver como el rubio tomaba la mano de Hinata y la guiaba hasta su habitación, diciéndole miles de cosas.

Ahora veía que no, no era ninguna señal apocalíptica que Naruto pidiera pizza en lugar de comer ramen.

Y no, no se trató siempre de la pizza sino más bien de la tierna y dulce repartidora que con su uniforme de Dominós y su linda sonrisa había flechado el corazón de Uzumaki Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aquí otra vez yo con un one-shot de esta pareja.

Espero que les guste, es una historia bastante rara pero trate de ponerle ternura que solo Hinata y Naruto podrán dar.

Nos vemos hasta la otra y espero sus reviews.

**Tupsi **fuera


End file.
